Together Again
by MegBethCM
Summary: *I don't own the characters CBS does* this is the follow up to "Together". Set in season 6 what happens when a personal case for JJ rears its ugly head. Will jj and will be able to adapt again? Also some general Jureau/LaMontange family life.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the follow up to Together, I hope you all like this fic as much as you all seemed to like "together". There will be more general family life in this one as well as sone other stuff I have planned. Please keep reviewing, I love all this juice comments I received on together and I hope to get them again on this :D**

* * *

"Buddy you have to take this medicine, it will make you feel better." I said trying to coax Henry to take some calpol. He had been ill for a few days now, he had been sick and had an awful cough, I felt really bad that I hadn't been there for him whilst he was ill, but that was about to change now.  
"No mummy" Henry said sternly, it seemed almost like his terrible twos had come early.  
"I know it's yucky little man but otherwise you will have to go to the doctor and maybe even get a injection." The look of horror on Henry's face was a picture, he quickly changed his mind at the thought of getting an injection.  
"Okay mummy."  
Henry screwed up his face as he swallowed the medicine.  
"Anyway Buddy you need your sleep, goodnight" I blew him a kiss as I walked towards the door and turned off the light.  
"Goodnight Mummy".

"Will we need to talk" I said walked into the kitchen after putting Henry to bed.  
"What's up Jen?"  
"Well you know Strauss mentioned about relocating to the pentagon?"  
"Yeah, you dismissed it because you didn't want to leave the team"  
"Yeah... Well today was my last day in the BAU" I admitted almost crying.  
"What? But you didn't want to go..." Will seemed confused.  
"I didn't, Strauss forced me. It looks good on her if she gets someone transferred to he pentagon and let's be honest she is only looking out for herself" as I told Will he gave me a hug.  
"Everything happens for a reason Jen and this was you Will be able to spend more time with Henry."  
"I know and I'm happy about that but I still wish I hadn't left my team, they are like my family. But ideas its better pay and better hours... It is a great job so I guess I should be happy." I faked a smile, I felt quite selfish talking about this to Will. After all, he had moved states when I got pregnant leaving all of his friends and family behind and I was complaining about a job transfer in the same city thay i would probably be in more than usual, which mean I got to spend more time with my boyfriend and son. I hugged Will again burying my head in his chest.  
"Jen what else is up?"  
"Nothing... It's just this time of year"  
"I know Jen, I know" Will said hugging me. It was almost 2 years since Brad and Amanda were killed and Adriana was taken. We had never found Adriana and besides the letter we received from the Unsub a few weeks after she was taken we had had no more contact with the unsub. The unsub had gone dormant since they had taken Adriana and we had no ideas on her whereabouts.  
"You know, I don't have nightmares that often anymore. I just hate the fact I couldn't do anything when she went missing, I mean I'm going to look for her until the day I die but I just wish I could have worked that case."  
"You can't beat yourself up about it Jen, the team wasn't asked to work the case and even if it was you were 7 months pregnant at the time, you couldn't have done anything."  
"In my head I know that but I just wish I did."  
"Anyway we've got our own family now and we're going to raise henry and any other child we have knowing about their uncle, aunt and Big Cousin. Yeh?" He rubbed my arm trying to make me feel better.  
"I wouldn't want anything less, I guess I just want some answers, I want whoever did it to pay, I just feel like I failed Brad"  
"Jen, you didn't fail anyone, you've fought for them and maybe one day you will get answers."  
"I sure hope so."  
We walked slowly into the living room, Will with his arm wrapped firmly yet softly around me. As we sat on the sofa he kissed my neck, every time he kissed me I got a warm floating feeling inside my stomach, a bit like butterflies only different. I nestled my head into the crook of Will's neck and just kept it there.  
"I love moments like this" I admitted.  
"So do I" Will said as he kissed me more passionately.  
"Upstairs?" I asked him, he knew what I was implying.  
"Sure thing!" He said excitedly as we made for the door. We had just made it to the top of the stairs when we heard Henry start to cry.  
"I guess that's us over for the night." Will said sounding disappointed.  
"Yeah, I'll go see to him" I said kissing Will in a short way as more of a parting kiss.

"Hey Buddy, Don't cry". I said trying to sooth Henry, he kept coughing and crying in between coughs. "Hey bud, sit up it will stop you coughing, do you want a drink."  
"Yes please mummy. Special cup" he was going through a phase where he would only drink out of the cup Garcia had got him from her holiday to London. It had a big red bus on and a beefeater, I swear this cup was Henry's most prized possession.  
"No problem" I said to him, I shouted to Will, "Will, can you get Henry a drink in his special cup."  
"Coming right up" Will shouted on his way to the kitchen.  
"Do you want me to read you a story buddy"  
"Yes please mummy."  
"Okay pick one"  
"Baby star" he shouted excitedly, it was no surprise, he loved that book the most I must have read it to him the last 10 times a read him a story.  
"okay lie back down again." He had stopped coughing now and looked tired, I hoped if he laid down he would fall asleep before the end of the story.  
"Bed time for baby star, Once there was a baby star. He lived up near the sun. And every night at bedtime that baby star wanted to have some fun he would shine and shine and fall and shot and twinkle oh so bright and he said Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say goodnight. And then his mommy kissed his sparkly nose and said, no matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grown and even if you strange far  
I'll love you forever, because you're always my baby star." My plan had worked, he was now sound asleep, Will had fetched his drink but he was too late and Henry was already sleep. Will just stood in the door way watching the two of us.  
"I love moments like this" Will said, copying my exact words from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the time between updates I've just been so busy but I'm on summer holidays now so I will try to update more often.**

**this chapter takes place the day after chapter 1 :)**

* * *

We were woken up the next morning my Henry's persistent coughing. Will needed to get up for work anyway and given it was a Saturday I had the day off. After sorting out Henry's breakfast I was about to sit down at the breakfast table with a coffee when out of the blue the phone rang. It wasn't a local number but I answered it anyway, after all my mum was on holiday so maybe it was her ringing off a hotel phone.  
"Hello could I speak to Jennifer Jureau please?" It wasn't a familiar voice.  
"Speaking, who is this" I asked curiously.  
"This is Detective Allan Stevenson calling from the Fargo police department." He answered in a matter of fact way. I thought to my self, why was he calling me, Fargo is in Noth Dakota, that's like half way across America.  
"What does this concern? I do not work for the behavioural analysis unit anymore, if you want their help I'm afraid you will have to call them direct." I explained, I was used to getting detectives calling our home phone thinking it would get them a fast track for a case.  
"It doesn't concern the BAU team, this is a personal matter. Today a young girl matching Your nieces description staggered into Stanford hospital before collapsing, after running some test we have been able to confirm that this girl was indeed your niece. As we found out her parents were killed and your mother and yourself are her next of kin, we tried your mother but there was no answer." All this explaining meant nothing to me, is she alive? Is she dead? I had a million and one thoughts and questions going round in my head. I needed to sit down before I passed out.  
"I... Is she alive?" I stuttered on the 'I', I couldn't take any of it in.  
"She is alive, she is in Stanford hospital now still, she is drifting in and out of consciousness but the doctors are working as hard as they can on her." He explained. She was alive, we never thought that she would ever be found alive. That was it I had to go there, I had to be with her, I was some of the last family she had, I needed to be by her.  
"Thank you detective, I will be there as quick as I can."  
"When you find out the flight details fax me a copy and I shall have a car watching for you at the airport to bring you to the hospital."  
He hung up. I sank back in the chair just to let everything that had just happened settle in. Adriana has been found, she was alive. I had no idea what to do, I had to call Will.

"Hey JJ is everything okay?" He asked as he picked up the phone.  
"Yeah... Errm... Well it's... A..." I couldn't get the words out it still didn't seem real. I composed myself and tried again, "it's Adriana" I took a big gulp, unable to carry on.  
"Is she okay?" Will's concern was growing.  
"Yeah, well no, she is in North Dakota in a bad way, I need to go there."  
"Oh god" he paused, " okay JJ, you go to North Dakota, but I've got a triple homicide case and I really can't get off it,I will try and pull some personal time but I can't promise anything. I will join you as soon as I can." His sounded so cool and calm, it was times like this when he really was super human.  
"Okay, but what about Henry?" I asked, this was a logistical nightmare, Will was at work and unable to get off and I had a 20 month old son that I couldn't take with me, I couldn't take him could I? I mean he wasn't even 2 and he had never met Adriana before, I didn't even know what physical state she was in, it wouldn't be appropriate to bring Henry.  
"Oh god Jen I don't know, you could try Anna?" He suggested, Anna was our babysitter, she usually didn't do more than a couple of hours but surely given the circumstances she would take him.  
"Okay, I will ring her, I will call you when I've got it all sorted."  
"Okay Jen, I will be with you as soon as I can get off work."  
"Okay bye, I love you Will"  
"I love you too Jen"

I ran around frantically trying to sort everything out. I keyed Anna's number into my mobile it rang for what felt like ages before she picked up. Whilst it was ringing I could feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins, my heart what beating though my chest. She eventually picked up the phone.  
"Hey JJ" she answered in her usual exited tone.  
"Hey Anna, erm... This is a massive ask and I wouldn't have asked but I really need a massive favour. Is there any chance that you could look after Henry for the next few days, it's just something critical has come up and Will and I are needed in North Dakota urgently and my mum is away so she can't take him. If you want you can take him to yours or stay at ours I really don't mind. I know it's a steep ask but it is our last option." I could feel my plea getting more and more desperate.  
"I will need to check with my mum but it should be fine, let me go ask her. Stay on the line." She said, I could hear her walk down the stairs but I could only hear muffles of their conversation, I hoped against hope she would take him, she was only 17 and it was a lot to ask for her to look after a 20 month old for a few days and she had never done more than over night with him, I had no idea if she would take him. She started to talk again,  
"JJ are you still there?" She asked  
"Yeah, what did your mum say?" I asked on tenter hooks.  
"She said she is fine with it if he comes and stays with us here."  
"Yes, that's great" I almost screamed in joy.  
"What time do you want me to swing by and collect him?"  
"Oh you are fantastic, any time now."  
"Okay I will set off soon."  
"Thank you again."

After sorting out where Henry was going to go I just needed flights, I thought my best bet was to ring the airport and ask them when the next available flight to North Dakota was. I was in luck, there was one in three hours. I faxed detective Stevenson the details and rang Will to tell him the plan. By the time I had done all that Anna was here to collect Henry. She rang the door bell, I had managed to fix henry an overnight bag that would last him a few days. I grabbed his bag as I went to the door to let Anna in, "Henry" I called him in the play room to come to the door, everything was so rushed.  
"Hey Little man" Anna said as I opened the door and Henry raced through it, as soon as he saw her Henry gave her a massive hug.  
"Hey miss Anna" he said with a beaming smile.  
"Hey Henry, remember what I said. You be good for miss Anna whilst mummy and daddy are away, we will be back as quick as we can, I promise." As I spoke he turned to look at me.  
"Okay mummy, I promise" he said giving me a goodbye hug.  
"I will call you every night to check he is okay, I'm so sorry to spring this on you so late but I have to leave soon." I explained trying to justify leaving my son.  
"It's fine, honest. But why are you going to North Dakota so suddenly?" She seemed confused, I could tell she had been wanting to ask that for ages.  
"They've found Adrianna, Will and I are the only family that can be with her at the moment as mum is away." I explained.  
"Oh no, is she okay?"  
"I don't know really, I've booked the soonest flight and Will is coming out as soon as he can get off work."  
"I will have him for as long as you need JJ" Anna was so understanding it was great. I looked at my watch, I needed to leave for the airport.  
" I'm so sorry I really need to go" I said hurrying down the hall to get the bag I had already packed, I locked the door, gave Henry a kiss and began to drive to the airport as he went to Anna's.

I walked into the all to familiar airport hall. I had been there on so many occasions when I was dating Will that I could find my way round with my eyes closed. I went to the usual coffee shop I would go to, as I sipped my piping hot coffee I heard my flight number be called and I made my way to the gate. As the plane took off the extremity of everything hit me like a tonne of bricks. My niece who had been missing for almost 2 years half way across the country, she's seriously ill in hospital and I'd left the job that I have to thank for my full life, without that job I would have never met Will or had Henry and I'd left it to do something I didn't even want to do. I spent the full flight journey reflecting on everything, I prepared my self to see Adriana again, in my heart I never stopped hoping that she was alive but in my head I had realised that finding her would not be a likely outcome.

As I stepped off the plane I was greeted by a detective to drive me to the hospital as detective Stevenson had said. The drive mostly consisted of awkward silences with the occasional even more awkward small talk. I was apprehensive about seeing Adriana again, I didn't know what state she would be and or if she would even remember me. We were at the hospital in no time, I got out of the car and followed the young detective as I had no idea where I was going. A nurse tried to ask us where we were going as we made our way through the hospital at great pace however Detective Hill (the small talk in the car did indeed involve finds out each others names thankfully) just showed her his detective shield and we were allowed straight through. We were at Adriana's room in no time, I stood behind the door for a while, for some reason I was scared to enter the room, I don't know if it was nerves of what I might find or what. I took a deep breath and turned the handle. The door was heavy and took a lot of effort to open the door. As I entered the room I saw her, the little girl I had last seen 2 years ago. She was nothing but skin and bones. She had wires and tubes coming out left, right and centre. She laid motionless and unconscious on the hospital bed. She had a nurse in the room with her, the nurse came over to talk to me.  
"Hello are you Jennifer Jureau, Adriana's aunt?" She asked in a soft tone.  
"Yes I am, is she okay?" I could clearly see she wasn't okay but I had to ask.  
"Nice to meet you, detective Stevenson explained to me what happened to her parents and told me you were going. She is drifting in and out of consciousness and despite the struggle we have been able to stabilise her, she is exhausted and dehydrated, my best guess is that she had been running for a very long time before she made her way to the hospital." She explained.  
"Can I sit with her until she comes around?" I asked noticing I could sit on a chair that was positioned next to her bed.  
"Of Course, unfortunately I don't know how long it will be until she comes around" she sounded apologetic.  
"That's okay, I can wait" I walked towards the chair and sat down. Adriana's hands were by her side, I gently stroked her warm hands. They were bruised and battered but still dainty and angelic. I looked at her, she looked just like she did before she went missing yet taller and slimmer. Facially she hadn't changed at all, she still had blue eyes as deep as the ocean and the same beautiful long blonde hair. She had lots of cuts and bruises, her hair was ruffled and her clothes were dirty but she was still my beautiful little niece. After about a minute of stroking her hand she gently gripped my hand, with that her eyes slowly opened and in her meek, angelic voice she asked "Aunty Jenny, is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm not very happy with this chapter because I feel it is really rushed :(**

**im going on holiday tonight so I won't be able to update for 3 weeks but him going to keep writing on holiday so I will be uploading quite a few when I get back!**

**keep reading and reviewing :) **

* * *

Her voice was like music to my ears, all the angles in heaven couldn't make a sweeter sound.  
"Hey princess" I replied, I had tears of joy running down my cheeks. Elated was an understatement. I stared into her startled blue eyes and I couldn't take my gaze away from her. She was dirty and skinny. Her hair was long and matted, her blonde locks coiled round her boney shoulders. She was frail and cold, it was clear that she was exhausted, she must have come a long way to get to the hospital.  
"Where... Where am I?" She asked seeming very confused and disorientated as she started to panic slightly.  
"Relax Ady, you're in Stanford hospital North Dakota. You came here yourself before collapsing in the reception" I tried to reassure her, she was in no state to panic.  
"Am... Am I safe?" She said squeezing my hand tight.  
"Yes Ady, you are. I'm here now and I promise to you that I will not let anything more happen to you. Whoever took you cannot get to you, there are 2 police officers on your door and the only people aloud in are myself and your doctors and nurses." I said gently placing her bedraggled hair behind her ears trying to reassure her.  
"Thank you" she said even more meekly than she had before, even talking exhausted her she was that weak.  
"What happened Ady, how did you get here" it may have been abit soon for me I ask her that.  
"I don't know" she started to panic and cry. She closed her eyes said to remember. Suddenly she opened them revealing a startled look on her face. She began to scream.  
"Jenny, Jenny help me!" She screamed whilst shaking and grabbing my hand. All this commotion attracted the attention of the nurse and the police officers on the door. I tried my best to relax her as the others came rushing in.  
"Hey you, get some rest. I will go call your Uncle Will to tell him you are okay." I didn't know if she would remember Will as they had only met once.  
"Oh yeah, the one with the funny accent."  
"Yeah that's it" I was so surprised she remembered him, she was such a intelligent girl and despite her rough exterior maybe she would still be a bright little girl. I got up to leave to call Will . Before I went to call Will I had a discussion with the nurse about Adriana.  
"You know that's the first time she has spoken since she got here apart from when she told us her name." The nurse told me.  
"Will she be okay?" Despite the fact I had spoken to her she was still extremely weak I still needed to hear it from a professional.  
"She is an exceptionally strong little girl, I should think in a few days when she is totally rehydrated and the exhaustion has worn off she will be okay to be released".  
"She is a little fighter. Thank you, at is what I needed to hear." That was it, she was going to be okay. I looked back into her room after talking to the nurse and she was fast asleep already. I walked outside the hospital and found a quiet place to call Will. It was getting dark now and I didn't know if he would be able to get out hear until tomorrow, or even later if he hadn't been let off work. I switched on my phone, I hadn't had it switched on since I boarded the plane in DC. I had 3 missed calls from Will and a text message.  
"I managed to take a weeks personal time after I explained what is happening to the chief, I've got a flight that shout land me in North Dakota at 10:20pm. I will get a taxi to the hospital and I will meet you there, stay strong. Love you, Will x"  
I replied even though I knew he wouldn't get it until he landed.  
"Okay that is great, she has com round and is talking. See you when you get here. Love you, Jen x"  
I looked at my watch, it was 9:45pm not long until he landed. I decided to to go back n and wake Adriana as she needed her rest. I did however go back inside the hospital to tell detective Hill that Will was coming. Stevenson was called onto a double homicide case so Detective Hill was put in charge. He was sat in the waiting room on the phone,  
"Okay, thank you, that is great" he put the phone down. "Sorry Miss Jureau, I was just phoning in some help. I've called in the behavioural analysis unit from the FBI to see if they could come and help get through to Adriana to see if she can tell us work out who did this to her." He said after he finished on the phone.  
"I now the team well, I was a part of it for 6 years. If anyone can get through to her it will be them." It felt weird saying I 'was' part of the team instead of saying I 'am' part of the team.  
"Anyway what can I do for you" he asked.  
"My boyfriend is on his way and should be landing at the airport at about 10:20 and then he's getting a taxi here" I told him.  
"That's great, just notify him when he gets here"

Will got caught in traffic so didn't arrive at the hospital until 11pm. I had dosed off in the waiting room when I was woken by his soft southern accent.  
"Hey you, sleeping on the job are we" said a soft voice from in the doorway.  
"Will!" I ran up to him embracing him as I did. "It is so good to see you" I said pulling out of the embrace. I had only been apart from him for less than a day but it felt like an eternity, I really relied on Will for support and not having him there was really hard.  
"How is she then" he asked referring to Adriana.  
"She is getting there, the nurse said she should be ready to go home I. The next few days" it then dawned on me, where is her home?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it is short :( I'm away all next week so I won't be warble to write or upload but please keep r&ring my lovely people :)**

* * *

"Will" I said numbly as we sat down, "where is she going to go?"

"What do you mean" Will said cluelessly.

"When she is released from hospital, she has no where to go she can't live with mum because she travels so much. Amanda was an only child and her parents have passed away. We're hardly in a position to look after another child."

"We can take her Jen, we have been talking about having another baby." He said stroking my hand like I had done with Adriana just hours before.

"Yeah in a few years when Henry is older"

"Yes but with you working definite hours at the pentagon and it's not like she is a newborn baby she won't need 24/7 care."

"What if Henry and her don't get along?"

"Jen stop being so negative, we can make this work" he said still stroking my hand.

"I'm sorry, you're right it would work" I said resting my head in his neck.

"It's okay, it has been a hard day" he said pulling my head closer in a stroking the back of my head.

"Thank you" I said thinking aloud.

"For what?" Will enquired seeming confused.

"Just being you, you're always so calm and rational. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"Jen be quiet, you don't need to thank me, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me" he said sincerely.

We must have dosed off afterwards because we were woke the next morning by a familiar voice. "Hey you two, snoozing on the job are we" said the familiar voice from the door way. I looked over, it was Emily. Her and the team had flown last night after detective Hill had called them.

"Hey Em" I said, I left the team two days ago and I was already so pleased to see her and the rest of the team.

"Hey, we're about to do a cognitive recall interview with Adriana, I was just wondering if you wanted to be there to give her some moral support."

"Of course" I got up, Will stayed sat down so I have him a kiss as I left.

Emily and I walked out of the room together. "How is Will with all of this" she asked.

"His usual amazing self, he has just spent al of his time keeping me calm"

"You've got yourself one amazing man there JJ"

"I know right, I don't know what I would do without him" it was true, I have no idea what I would do without him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's so long since I have updated I've had major writers block. I'm actually happy where this chapter ended up, please read and review. Thank you for reading. Also I have decided to end each chapter with a quote that sums up the chapter but let me know if you don't like that idea.**

* * *

I walked back into Adriana's room, she looked perkier this morning, she had the glow back in her eye that I so fondly remembered. As I walked in she looked over to me,

"Hey Jenny" she said, she had more strength in her voice than the day before which filled me with hope.

"Hey princess, this is Emily. She is going to do this thing called cognitive recall, it's not as complicated as it sounds, it is just a way for us to find out what happened to you by you telling us about what happened to you" I explained.

"Okay" she said shyly, she was always shy around new people and Emily was obviously no exception to this.

"Hi Adriana, can you close your eyes for me?" Emily asked in a comforting voice. I always thought Em would make a good mother but she never settled down. She continued, "I'd like you to take me through the events just before you came to the hospital, focus on the little details like what you can hear or what you can touch or smell."

"It's warm but its raining, he has taken me outside and we're walking towards the van, I stumble onto the ground and he pulls me back up." She told us.

"That's great Adriana, what happened next?" Em asked her.

" I'm in the boot of the van, he forgot to lock it properly after he put me in. There is a gap between the doors in the van. He starts the van and then drives off. I remember planning an escape for when he stops at some lights. We keep driving for a bit" she continued to tell us.

"Do you know how long for?" Emily asked trying to provoke some detail.

"No, I didn't have a watch and I had lost all sense of direction. We hadn't been this way before." She said visibly straining to remember what happened.

"It's okay princess, I'm here" I said stroking her hand, trying to reassure her and help her remember what happened.

"We've stopped, I prise open the doors and begin to run" she said panting slightly.

"What can you feel and see?" Emily asked.

"It's cold and dark, I can't see anything but trees and lights in the distance, I start to run towards the lights, I keep running. I turn around and I see he has got out of his a car, he is shouting my name. He is coming after me! Help me, Jenny help me he is coming for me." Her eyes shot open as she shouted for help, she grabbed onto my hand so tight I thought it would bruise.

"Shh baby it's okay, I promise he can't hurt you now." I said as I pulled her in close and held her as if she was my own child.

"I think we should stop for a while" Emily said not wanting to traumatise Adrianna -who was still shaking -anymore.

"Jenny, I'm scared" she said still shaking as she buried her head into my body.

"It's okay princess, I promise nothing can happen to you anymore, you're safe now" I said kissing her head and running my fingers through her hair, she was such a strong little girl and I knew this was draining her but to move on we had to look into to the past.

Emily left the room, to leave Adrianna to relax a bit. Once she left Adrianna pulled out of my embrace and looked me seriously in the eye.

"Jenny, where am I going?"

"What do you mean princess?" I was confused not thinking what she meant by the question.

"I have no where to live, what is going to happen to me."

"Of course you have somewhere to live, Will and I will take you" as I said that her face lit up with relief, she sat up a bit more on the bed.

"And the baby?" She asked, I completely forgot she hadn't met Henry.

"Huh?" I said looking confused.

"The baby, when you came to see us just before I got taken you were having a baby" she said remembering the last time we had seen each other before now.

"Ahah, he is called Henry and he is almost two" I said smiling, nobody had referred to him As a baby for a long time, he seemed so big now yet it only seems like yesterday that he was a baby.

"What's he like?" She asked, it was so good to know she was strong enough to be talking freely, it was so much of an improvement to just a day before when she couldn't even talk.

"He is absolutely perfect, he has blonde hair and blue eyes just like you. He is so sweet, you'll get to meet him in a few days.

"Really" she asked getting excited.

"Yeah, I talked to the doctor earlier and she said that you can be released in a couple of days" I said smiling.

"That's great"

"Yeah, but you need to get some rest. I will be back in later, but for now get some sleep" I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay Jenny"

I walked out of the door to the room where Will was waiting, as I walked through the door he turned to look at me. I walked and sat on the chair next to him.

"How is she?" He asked seeming concerned.

"She is getting better, we didn't get much out of the recall but she was asking about Henry." I said smiling.

"Maybe it's all to soon for the recall but that's great about Henry."

"She is so excited to meet him, you now it's not going to be long until she comes home now. Just home she settles down okay"

"It will be hard for her because of everything she has gone through but she is a strong little girl, she will get there" Will said supportively squeezing my hand."We just have to stick together, we need to do it together, we will never make it alone."

"I know" I admitted. After he kissed my hand that he hand that he has squeezed just before.

"We just have to stick together, we need to do it together, we will never make it alone.

**"Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much." Helen Keller**


End file.
